Sword Art Online: Strength of the Heart
by Zack1187
Summary: Akihiko Kayaba has trapped 10,000 players in his VRMMORPG game Sword Art Online, now the only means to escape are to clear all 100 floors of the game, or die. The only catch is, there are no respawns, a death in the game means you are dead for good. From both the real world and SAO. Follow six friends who find eachother in the game. Alone they are nothing but together can survive.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Life

**Okay guys, here it is. My first full fledged Sword Art Online story. The story pacing, and chapters are going to be told through different point of views. Then after the first six chapters, I restart the order, and it just kinda goes on like that. So, if you have any requests for the story, I am open to them. Hope you enjoy, and feedback would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, though I wish I did. If I did I wouldnt wait a year before doing the english dub. I would do them at the same time, since its fucking popular here!**

So, I just recently bought this game. Sword Art Online. I had been apart of the beta, and was one of those who had managed to get to the tenth floor. Anyway, you should remember that. Its kind of important. As it happens to define me, and the others who reached the tenth floor as Beaters. Beta Tester-Cheater, you get it. Well, I bought the game, and now apparently the creator Akihiko Kayaba announced that all 10,000 players are trapped inside, and the only way to escape is to clear the game. Oh, and if you die. That's it, there's no respawns. You're dead for good, in SAO, and IRL. That's In Real Life for you slow people. But, anyway, there. You're all caught up. Now we can begin the real story, which really starts the first time I met her...

Kitass wandered through the wilderness, after that amazingly wonderful appearance by the creator of SAO(Can you sense the sarcasm?) He had been on nerve constantly, there were a few options, he could give up for one. But he was never a quitter, and to be honest he was afraid to die. He saw a girl fighting a wolf, and having trouble. Obviously not a beta-tester, she wasn't using any of her sword skills.

Kitass ran up to her, using a quick sword skill he killed the wolf, just before it landed a killing blow on the girl. Kitass turned to her, she glared at him. He sheathed his sword, and smiled at the girl.

"What the fuck, that was my kill!" She yelled storming up to him, and shoving him back, he staggers, and before she can shove him again he grabs her wrists.

"I just saved your ass. You let your health drop too low. You do know that you'll die for real if you lose all your health." He told her, she scoffed.

"You actually believe that? I don't think he could really do that." She said, Kitass shrugged.

"You don't understand the full capabilities of Nerve-Gear, he does. You don't know what he can really do with it." Kitass said, the girl paused for the moment, because he was absolutely right, she did not know a single thing about Nerve-Gear, other than the requirements to play SAO.

"Fuck. I guess you're right... I apologize for my outburst. You were just trying to help... And what is a sword skill?" The girl asked, Kitass laughed.

"This will take some time to explain... But, I'll do it... If you tell me your name." Kitass said, smiling at her, she glared at him.

"Why would I do that?" The girl asked, Kitass shrugged.

"What, I can't ask for a beautiful girls name?" Kitass asked, the girl blushed slightly, but quickly glared at him.

"I'm not giving you my real name. You can already see my player handle. Don't be stupid." The girl said, Kitass laughed.

"Fine, you can't blame a guy for trying. How about we travel together. That would be sufficient payment." Kitass said, the girl shook her head.

"So basically you plan to make me follow you around, because your teaching me, that hardly seems fair." The girl yanked her hand out of his grasp, and turned away from him. "I'm leaving now, I'll figure it out for myself." She said, and stormed off, Kitass sighed. Then chased after her.

"Wait! Hey, come on! I'm sorry, I just really want to work with somebody, and I saw you, please work with me?" Kitass pleaded, after he caught up to her, and grabbed her hand. She sighed deeply.

"You really don't give up... Fine, I'll work with you. Only because I feel bad, but I will make this clear. We are just working together, nothing more, nothing less. We watch out for each other." The girl said, Kitass smiled, nodding.

"Okay then." Kitass said, before opening his menu and inviting the girl to a party. "Ryder. I like that name." Kitass said with a smile, Ryder accepted his request, and pushed some of her white hair from her face, as she gazed at him with her dark blue eyes.

"Thanks. Kitass is a strange name, but I'm not judging you. It is a game afterall." Ryder said, staring at Kitass as he smiled, and tilted his head so that his brown hair moved slightly, as he looked at her with his emerald green eyes.

"I know it's a strange name. But, we really should get moving. I know a place we can get a ton of easy xp." Kitass said. Ryder nodded and followed after him.

"Were you in the beta test?" Ryder asked, Kitass nodded.

"Yup. Me and a couple others made it to floor ten. That's also why we need to hurry. One of the other top beta testers was running to the easy quests." Kitass told her she nodded and they both ran off, trying to beat the other beta tester, not likely, but it never hurt to try.

"Wait a second." Ryder said, suddenly stopping, Kitass stopped, and turned around to look at her.

"What is it?" Kitass asked, raising a single eyebrow. Ryder poked his chest.

"You still haven't taught me how to use a Sword Skill." Ryder reminded him, he sighed.

"But I hate working... Ugh, fine. Come on. Little miss demanding." Kitass said, Ryder glared at him, and followed him so he could teach her how to use Sword Skills.

Now lets fast forward a bit, the first floor had been cleared, and my fate was sealed, that's when I was labeled as a Beater, because of Kirito, the Beta Tester who cleared the first floor. Me and Ryder had gotten past our little strictly business stage, and became friends. But more importantly that's when I met Ridex, a fellow beta tester. He didn't make it to the tenth floor, but he made it pretty far.

Kitass and Ryder had showed up at the setup for another boss raid. Floor 55. Asuna was leading the meeting, she really wasn't someone to cross, she was known for her lightning fast speed. She actually was Kirito's partner in the very first boss raid, where he named himself, and the rest of the top Beta Testers, Beaters. He was also present.

"I'll have the assault team switch out, and the secondary team can supply some damage. While I lead a flanking team to the left, Ryder, and Kitass you two will help Kirito, and Ridex in flanking it from the back, are we clear?" Asuna asked, Kitass, Ryder, and Ridex nodded.

"I don't need them, I can flank him by myself." Kirito said, Asuna glared at him.

"We all need to work together. You know that, just because you're a solo beater doesn't mean you can't participate in the plan." Asuna told him, Kirito shrugged.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way." Kirito said, Ridex gave him a big smile and clapped him on the back.

"Hey, wouldn't dream of it. After all, its not like we die in real life if we make one tiny mistake... Oh wait..." Ridex said in a joking tone, Kitass laughed, but Ryder elbowed him.

"Ow. It was funny." Kitass defended. Ryder glared at him, and shook her head.

"It's not funny to joke about death. I thought you would be smart enough to see that, you bonehead." Ryder said, Ridex laughed.

"Ha, somebody's whipped, man. Are you sure you can defend anyone when your scared of your own girlfriend?" Ridex questioned, with a smirk. Kitass, and Ryder glared at him.

"We aren't together!" Kitass, and Ryder yelled simultaneously, then glared at each other.

"Anyway!" Asuna yelled, interrupting the banter between them, as she slammed her hands on the table. "Are we agreed on the plan?" Asuna asked, Kitass nodded, as did Ryder. "Good. Tomorrow we move. Don't be late." Asuna said before walking out, she was 2nd in command of The Knights of the Blood Oath, the best guild in the game. Everyone else filed out, including Kitass, and Ryder. That's when Ridex approached them.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Names Ridex, in case you have short term memory loss." Ridex said, holding out his hand, Kitass shook it, then Ryder. Ridex tilted his head, so that his dark brown hair shifted from its usual windswept style. His eyes were a deep green.

"I'm Kitass, nice to meet you. And this is my partner Ryder." Kitass introduced them.

"You were in the beta right?" Ridex asked Kitass, who looked nervous.

"Yeah, I'm a Beater. You got a problem with that?" Kitass asked, Ridex shook his head.

"Calm down there. I'm sure you had a good reason to beat her. I know, because I'm a Beater." Idex said, Kitass looked confused.

"What are you talking about, beat who?" Kitass asked, with a confused look.

"You know, men who beat their wives, get labeled as beaters. It was a joke, kinda like your life." Ridex said, his words were spiteful, but his overall tone was light.

"Are you just gonna keep cracking jokes? Because it's really getting old." Ryder spoke up, in defense of Kitass.

"What's getting old is my body. I've been in here for a while." Ridex stated the obvious, Ryder threw up her hands and let out an enraged noise.

"I'll be at the inn when your done talking to the idiot." Ryder said, bitterly and started walking away, Ridex smiled and waved after her.

"Love you too!" Ridex yelled, Ryder flipped him off, without turning around, or stopping. Kitass laughed.

"Thanks a lot. Now I have to deal with an angry Ryder. The one thing I'm scared of." Kitass said, shuddering at he past memories when she was angry. Ridex shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Just lynch a couple children, while dipping some puppies in burning oil, that's what I do when I get angry." Ridex said, very casually, Kitass started laughing.

"That's probably one of the most fucked up things I've ever heard... I like you." Kitass said, Ridex looked like he got serious.

"Okay, you like me. Lets go blow each other over there." Ridex said, pointing to a cave. Kitass laughed a bit, and shook his head.

"I'm not gay, but fuck it." Kitass said, Ridex laughed.

"Nah man. But for cerealness, we should legit keep in contact. Us Beaters need to stick together." Ridex said, sending Kitass a friend request. Which he accepted.

"We'll keep in touch." Kitass said, Ridex nodded, then began to walk away.

"Okay cool man. Listen, I got to go get some crafting done. But I'll see you tomorrow during the boss raid." Ridex said, Kitass nodded. They went their separate ways. Kitass picked up some ingredients from a NPC merchant before heading to his shared room with Ryder.

"Ryder, I've got the ingredients. Can you make something now?" Kitass asked, Ryder glared at him.

"I storm off in a fit of rage, and the first thing you ask me when you get into our room is about eating!" Ryder yelled, Kitass rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, You're always happier when your eating." Kitass said, Ryder sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Put the ingredients on the counter." Ryder told him, Kitass did so, then she began work.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer? It's the logical thing to do." Kitass said, Ryder glared at him.

"Kitass, I meant what I said. I'm not marrying you." Ryder said firmly.

"Its useful, we'd have a shared inventory. That way, once I buy ingredients you could pull them, and have the meal done by the time I get here." Kitass said.

"See, right there. A selfish reason. And no, I won't marry you. I have a boyfriend IRL." Ryder said, Kitass shook his head.

"And you really think he's going to be waiting for you? We've been trapped for months!" Kitass said, Ryder stopped everything she was doing and glared at him coldly.

"I'm going out." Ryder said, angrily. She stormed out of the kitchen, Kitass followed her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being realistic!" Kitass said, Ryder didn't turn back.

"Fuck you." Ryder said, before throwing open the door, and slamming it shut behind her.

"Hi!" Ridex said, as Ryder stormed past him. She glared at him with an obscene amount of hatred, as she left the inn. Ridex shrugged. And knocked on the apartment door she just stormed out of. Kitass opened it.

"What?" Kitass asked miserably. Ridex waved jovially.

"Hi, I was just heading to my room, when I saw cranky pants. What did you do? Try and rape her? I would." Ridex said, Kitass shook his head and let him inside. The food was done, but Kitass would wait for Ryder, like he always did.

"No. I've been trying to get her to marry me, for the shared inventory. But she got mad because she actually has a boyfriend IRL, and then I said that he wouldn't wait for her, and she stormed off." Kitass explained.

"You weren't wrong. Jews probably cheating on her right now. I would." Ridex said. Kitass shook his head.

"Do you just open your mouth and think. 'Hey, what's the most offensive thing I can say?'" Kitass asked, Ridex nodded.

"Yup for sure. Anyway, I gotta go. Just wanted to see what was up. Like I said before, see you at the raid." Ridex said, before leaving. Kitass slumped down in a chair, and waited for Ryder to get home.

She did return though it was a few hours later. I couldn't tell, we worked through it... Well, she said she was fine. But then again when a girl says that, it usually means that Hiroshima plus Nagasaki, times 9/11 is going to come upon you, in the form of her wrath. Anyway the next day was the boss raid, it went well, there were no casualties, but a few close calls.

"Well, nothing like almost dying to get the seamen pumping in your balls." Ridex said, as he stretched after the fight, Ryder looked at him disgusted, while Kitass laughed.

"Gross. But, thanks for the save. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you." Kitass said, glaring slightly at Ryder. She noticed, needless to say, she wasn't pleased.

"What?" Ryder snapped, Kitass shrugged.

"Where were you, we're supposed to be partners." Kitass said, and Ryder dropped her glare, and sighed. She looked away from him.

"Lets talk about it later. I'll go get us a room on the new floor." Ryder said, and strode off. Kitass and Ridex looked at each other.

"Somebody's on her period." Ridex said, Kitass thought for a moment.

"I wonder how that works. Since its a virtual world, and not her real body, do they still get periods?" Kitass asked, Ridex thought.

"No clue, who cares. This battle proved I need some better gear. Ima go, and get some of that." Ridex said, before walking off. Kitass followed after him, not wanting to stay inside the boss room. When he made it to the next floor, he was intercepted immediately.

"Hey, you did a good job in there." Asuna said, Kitass nodded.

"Thanks Asuna. You did good too. Hey, do you now which direction Ryder went in?" Kitass asked, Asuna pointed in the direction she ran off to.

"Here." Asuna said, before sending Kitass a friend request, which he did accept.

"What's this for?" Kitass asked, Asuna shrugged.

"You're good. I know you're a Beater, and you'll be useful for the next raid. This is so I can contact you." Asuna explained, Kitass nodded.

"Okay. Well, take care. Contact me whenever." Kitass said, before he walked away, Asuna waved. Kitass found an inn, and Ryder, who was cooking something in the room.

"It'll be ready soon." Ryder said, Kitass eyed her curiously.

"Are we not going to talk about the last two days?" Kitass asked, Ryder sighed. But she didn't answer his question. Just finished up the food, and set it on the table.

"Eat up. Its your favorite." Ryder said, Kitass sat down, and began eating. She joined him. "I'm sorry for snapping like that. I know it's a practical thing to do. And I know that he probably won't still be waiting for me... That's why I was so angry... But now that I think about it, he moved on... So why can't I?" Ryder asked, Kitass looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Kitass asked her, Ryder blushed.

"I think it's time we take our partnership to the next level, don't you agree? We have stayed together since the beginning, we both like each other, why not?" Ryder said, her blush growing with every word, Kitass blinks. Sure, he was attracted to Ryder, but he didn't think, or even hope she would return his feelings.

"How long have you felt this way?" Kitass asked, Ryder got angry.

"Yes, or no! It doesn't matter how long, the point is that it's there, and its real!" Ryder yelled, Kitass put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay." Kitass said, Ryder dropped her glare and just stared at him. "I mean, you are right. We do like each other. I wanted this for a long time. But I thought I could never have someone like you." Kitass admitted.

"You... You felt the same way..." Ryder said. Kitass nodded, then Ryder got angry. "And you made me say all those things! Oh, you aren't nice at all." Ryder complained. In a weak voice, Kitass smiled and got up, he took her hands.

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Kitass asked, Ryder sighed.

"I guess. So, what now?" Ryder asked, Kitass shrugged.

"Well, now... Does this mean... That we are in fact, dating..." Kitass asked, Ryder nodded.

"Uh, I guess..." Ryder said. Kitass smirked.

"Does that mean we can make out?" Kitass asked, and the next instant he was smacked.

"I'm not that easy. And, no. We can't." Ryder said, in finality. Kitass frowned.

"Aw, why not?" Kitass asked, with a hurt look, Ryder shook her head.

"Because, we haven't even been on a date yet. And no, before you say it, this, or our leveling sessions don't count. I mean a real date. Like a restaurant, or picnic." Ryder said.

"Okay, we'll do that tomorrow." Kitass said. Ryder smiled.

And so began Me and Ryder's relationship. It lasted a long time. We were still going strong mind you, but now things had reached a stand still, Kirito and Asuna had cleared floor 74 and things were not going well on floor 75. Given the fact that Kirito and Asuna had gone off the grid, at least for the moment. And a new problem, his name was Dethunter...

"I'm just saying." Dethunter argued. His dark blonde hair shifting as he tilted his head.

"I don't care." Kitass said in finality. Dethunter sighed, in a dramatic way.

"But, I'm gonna die!" Dethunter yelled. Kitass glared at him.

"How will you die? Ask Ridex to do it." Kitass said, he and Dethunter were doing a quest for some extra money. Kitass was planning a special surprise for their anniversary.

"I'm kinda being hunted by The Laughing Coffin!" Dethunter yelled, exasperated. Kitass stopped and glared at him.

"That's nothing to joke about dude, The Laughing Coffin is a serious murder guild, don't just yell their name. Especially when I'm pretty sure I saw the emblem on a couple players we passed." Kitass said, Dethunter's eyes widened.

"What! Are you serious!" Dethunter yelled, Kitass nodded, and motioned to his wrist.

"That's where the emblem usually is. Pay attention. But not too closely, you don't want to get caught." Kitass said, Dethunter shook his head.

"Will do, so will you help me now?" Dethunter asked, Kitass stood there thinking for a moment.

"... No, I have a date tomorrow. Its my anniversary with Ryder. That's the whole reason I invited you on this quest with me, I needed two people to do it, and Ryder would have known something was up." Kitass said, Dethunter thought for a moment.

"But won't she be notified, or at least notice the extra gold? Since your inventory is shared." Dethunter said.

"Well, we both do quests, and she knows I'm doing one right now, so... I suppose, but I also needed you to store the reward for the quest." Kitass said, Dethunter crossed his arms.

"And what do I get in return?" Dethunter asked, with a smug smile, Kitass glared at him.

"You get me saving your ass. I have a very rare cloaking item, it lasts for a whole hour. If your ever being hunted use it to escape. In return just keep the item until tomorrow, then gift it to me." Kitass explained, Dethunter thought for a moment.

"Fine... What is it?" Dethunter asked, Kitass blushed slightly.

"Well, it's a ring. A really fancy one. It gives a boost to all your stats, as well as prove my love for her." Kitass said, Dethunter sighed.

"I thought you got her a ring, and that one was given to you when you got married?" Dethunter said.

"I did. But this one is better." Kitass said simply. Dethunter nodded.

"Okay, I'll help. But you better love me for this." Dethunter said, and followed after Kitass as they set off on the quest once again. They encountered the final room shortly after and inside was a high level Chimera. Named Skar.

"Well then. That thing is big." Kitass said, Dethunter nodded.

"It looks like it can rape us." Dethunter said. Kitass nodded. He un sheathed his sword, a weapon he had crafted by a master blacksmith. It was a long sword the blade was a deep blue, and the handle was wrapped in a black cloth. With a gold hand guard.

"Then lets kick its ass!" Kitass yelled. Dethunter let out a battle cry, as he drew his large scythe, a specialization rarely mastered. Kitass ran up, and jumped over Skar, using a Sword Skill midair and slicing off the snake head the monster had for a tail, Skar screamed in pain, and stood on his hind legs, using his left paw to smash into Kitass, sending him flying into a wall.

"This is where you die!" Dethunter yelled, as he jumped into the air, and used a Sword Skill, or Scythe Skill in his case, he drove his scythe into Skar's skull, causing the monster to let out an enraged howl, as he tried to remove Dethunter and the Scythe from his skull. Kitass recovered, and seeing his opportunity while Skar was busy, he ran and jumped at Skar he embedded his sword in his chest, and yanked it downward, cutting the monster wide open, moments later it faded away. Kitass and Dethunter both gained a level.

"Nice work, Brah." Dethunter said, Kitass nodded.

"That seemed a bit too easy..." Kitass said, Dethunter laughed.

"That's right up there with, 'what could possibly go wrong?'" Dethunter said, and speak of the devil the spirit of Skar rose from the central glyph on the floor.

"Well, fuck us..." Kitass said. And the two friends prepared for a tougher fight then the last. Meanwhile on another floor, where Kitass and Ryder's house was located. At the moment Ryder was entertaining some guests, well one guest. She wasn't the nicest guest either.

"Joey, stop touching everything!" Ryder yelled, her 'friend' Joey was messing with all of her trinkets she collected with Kitass from doing quests. The blonde haired girl didn't listen, she lazily looked back at Ryder with her dark brown eyes.

"Stop being so protective, its a virtual object, its not like it can break..." Joey said, before she accidentally dropped one of the most valuable objects, and it shattered. Joey blinked several times, then looked at Ryder and smiled, Ryder was furious. "Now, before you get angry- Shit!" Joey yelled, as Ryder grabbed the largest knife she could reach and began chasing her around.

"You trouble making, good for nothing slut!" Ryder yelled, as she chased after Joey, after three trips in circles, the door opened, and Joey slammed into it, afterwards falling on her ass. Ryder caught up, as the person behind the door peered out from around it.

Rebecca Landshire, your typical spoiled, preppy, rich girl. She wasn't a bad person, she was actually very sweet, if not a little conceited at times. She meant well, had a good heart. She had her dark brown hair bound in a ponytail, and had deep blue eyes. She was truly beautiful, and she knew it. She used it to her advantage at times.

"Oh, sorry about that! Joey, you okay, girl?" Rebecca asked, before she noticed Ryder looming over the poor klutz, with a knife in hand, and a look that could kill. Rebecca got worried. "Ryder, what did Joey do?" Rebecca asked, Ryder glared at her.

"She broke one of the presents Kitass gave me!" Ryder yelled furious. "One of the first! He got it as a rare quest reward!" Ryder yelled, ready to kill Joey, but Rebecca stepped in, and gently as she could removed the knife from Ryder's hand.

"Calm down girl, she didn't mean it. She's just an irresponsible, klutz." Rebecca said, earning an angry glare from Joey.

"You rich bitch!" Joey yelled, Rebecca put her hand in front of her face.

"Yet she is lovable, and sweet." Rebecca added, Joey crossed her arms, like she was pouting.

"Damn right I'm lovable, you slut." Joey said, Rebecca glared at her.

"Stop being an ungrateful brat, I'm trying to help you!" Rebecca yelled. Joey put up her hands in mock defeat.

"Fine slut. Do your magic." Joey said, Rebecca growled at the degrading name, but didn't comment on it otherwise.

"She didn't mean to, you know how clumsy she is. And she's not the smartest, just let her go, maybe she can replace it." Rebecca suggested.

"It was a rare reward, they don't just appear out of nowhere!" Ryder yelled, just before a little window opened in front of her. It was the object that Joey shattered, gifted by Ridex. Ryder eyed it suspiciously, and accepted it, to see that it had a message with it.

"Dearest, sweetest Ryder. I got this and thought, that it was too girly for me too have, take it, I don't want to seem like a Fag for having it in my inventory." Ryder read aloud, and closed the message. She opened her inventory, and materialized the item, placing it where the other was once held. Then, calmly she turned to Joey, who was still scared.

"You are lucky that insensitive idiot saved you." Ryder said, before holding her hand out for Joey to take, which Joey did, and pulled herself up.

"You're not planning on murdering me later right?" Joey said, with a worried expression, Ryder shook her head. Then turned to Rebecca. Who was checking her inventory at the moment.

"So guys, look what I got!" Rebecca yelled, excited as she materialized a fancy looking necklace from her inventory, it was a super rare drop from a shining demon. Ryder eyed it with moderate interest, she wasn't into all the fancy jewelry, she appreciated it, but she didn't obsess like Rebecca did.

"Its beautiful! Can I have it?" Joey asked, in a greedy way, Rebecca looked at her offended, and held it close to her chest. Then started glaring at Joey.

"No! Its mine! I worked super hard for it! I'm lucky my guild master let me keep it." Rebecca said, Joey tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked, suspicious. Rebecca shrugged.

"Well, my guild usually has everyone put their most valuable drops into a vault to sell at the end of the month, but I begged my guild master to let me keep it, after it dropped, and he let me!" Rebecca yelled happily. "I think he might like me, because he always blushes when he sees me, or talks to me... Think I should go for it?" Rebecca asked, Ryder shrugged.

"Do whatever, I don't really care Rebecca, just be careful. But if he hurts you, I will kill him. Slowly, in a very sadistic way." Ryder said, Rebecca blinked at how forward her friend was.

"You're scary you know that?" Rebecca said, Ryder nodded. Joey agreed.

"You are pretty scary." Joey said, Ryder turned to her slowly with a dangerously dark look in her eyes. Joey's eyes widened, and she started backing away slowly. "I... I meant, very, very pretty, and perfect, and divine, and- I love you!" Joey said, cowering behind a door, Ryder grabbed the door, and slammed it shut, so Joey couldn't hide behind it.

"Joey, I want you to run. Run all the way to Ridex. I don't care how, just run, because being around that idiot is the only way you'll be safe from me hunting you down, and murdering you." Ryder said, and with every word she leans closer, and closer to her, extremely scared friend. Who ran four point two seconds after Ryder finished her speech. Rebecca blinks.

"Do you mean to be that scary all the time?" Rebecca asked, Ryder shrugged, with a smile.

"To her, yes. I like messing with her. It was also payback, because she did break one of my things that was very important to me, I'm actually glad that Ridex became friends with Kitass back on floor 55." Ryder said, Rebecca nodded.

"He's cute." Rebecca said, Ryder stopped.

"Who? The idiot, or Kitass, because one I'll beat you to death, and the other I'll beat some fucking sense into you." Ryder said, Rebecca tilted her head.

"I'm talking about Ridex, you know in that sexy warrior type, you know funny, great sword wielding guy." Rebecca said, in a dreamy way, Ryder fake gags.

"That's really fucking disturbing." Ryder said in disgust. Rebecca shrugged.

"That's only because you hate him, and I don't know why, he's so funny!" Rebecca said, Ryder shook her head.

"I don't hate him, his sense of humor is vile, he makes the most horrible 'jokes' I've ever heard." Ryder said, before she started preparing dinner.

"If you say so, why are you making dinner?" Rebecca asked.

"Kitass just got the gold from the latest quest, and bought ingredients. I always start before he gets back, so he can eat as soon as he gets home." Ryder explained, Rebecca sighed dreamily.

"That's so romantic, I wish I had someone like that..." Rebecca trailed off, Ryder shook her head.

"Believe me, it's not all fun and games. Relationships are hard. Especially in SAO. Trust me, IRL relationships are way easier. Except when you get trapped in a game, and your stupid boyfriend isn't waiting on you, so you find someone who you actually like, but you don't even know his real name." Ryder said, Rebecca shrugged.

"You, and your sob story. What a bore, I've head it all before." Rebecca said, Ryder glared at her.

"Well, excuse me for- 'Do you accept the gifting of Crystalium Cloaking To Dethunter?'" Ryder said, glaring at the message box. She denies the request, and waits for Kitass to give her an explanation as soon as he gets home.

"What was that about?" Rebecca asked, peering over Ryder's shoulder, Ryder glared at her, and gently shoved her back.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." Ryder said, Rebecca shrugged.

"Sorry, but what was that about? What's Kitass thinking giving that item away?" Rebecca asked, Ryder shrugged.

"No idea. He better have a Damn good explanation though." Ryder said, using her dangerous, and low voice. Rebecca blinked.

"When you use that voice it just says, I'm a sociopath!" Rebecca said, Ryder glared at her.

"You don't have to stay in my house you know. There are inns you can stay in." Ryder threatened. Rebecca put up her hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry! I'll go up to my room, can you call me back down when Kitass gets home? Because I know you, that's when you always serve the food." Rebecca said, before she bounded off, upstairs to her room.

"Preppy, energetic... Bi-" Ryder is interrupted by the door slamming open, and the other idiot walking through, Dethunter, followed by Kitass.

"I'm just saying I'm a Beater too!" Dethunter said, Kitass shook his head.

"And I'm just saying using logic, something you obviously don't have, that you have to had participated n the Beta Test of SAO and been among the people to get to floor ten or a floor or two lower to be considered a Beater." Kitass said, Dethunter shook his head.

"I did get the game a day before release." Dethunter complained.

"And it wasn't even online at the time. I've technically had it since the Beta, its just been offline." Kitass said, Dethunter shrugged.

"I managed to play it." Dethunter said blankly, as he caught Ryder glaring at him, and Kitass, who was about to say something but Dethunter hit him, Kitass followed his gaze to see his very angry 'wife' glaring daggers at the two of them.

"Hey, babe, uh... What's wrong?" Kitass asked, slightly scared. Ryder shifted on her feet, and put her hands on her hips, like she always did when he was in trouble.

"Why did you try and gift our cloaking crystal to Dethunter?" Ryder asks him, Kitass scratches the back of his neck.

"I kinda lost a bet. I'm sorry." Kitass said, Ryder sighed. Then opened her inventory, and gifted the cloaking crystal to Dethunter, Kitass gave it the okay.

"You're lucky I love you. So, your main punishment is going to get Rebecca. Dethunter, are you staying?" Ryder asked, as Kitass walked upstairs to get Rebecca for dinner. Dethunter shrugged. He grabbed the door handle, getting ready to leave.

"No, I really got to get going. Gotta beg for some help. I'll see you around though Ryder." Dethunter said, before he left, hastily. Ryder shrugged and placed her finished meals on the table.

Things were looking up in SAO. Despite the circumstances, and against all odds they had found each other. Kitass, Ryder, Ridex, Dethunter, Joey, and Rebecca. They would make sure they all made it back to the real world alive... Hopefully.

**There you guys have it. Anyway like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I will pace them in a different then usual way. Kitass narrated the time skips and shit in this chapter, so next chapter will be from Ryder's narration. If you liked what you read here, or even didn't leave a review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, follow, favorite if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love at Lakeside

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 2. I'm pretty sure that I said before how Im gonna pace this story. Each main character will narrate a chapter. This one is Ryder. Everyones favorite, lovable, albeit easily angered, and scary white haired girl. Also, I will extend past SAO and continue in ALO, possibly GGO, and I will make another game up for them to play. As well as go in detail of IRL.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Sword Art, just my original characters. And the group I put in this chapter. Theyre mine also.**

Kitass took me to floor 22 for our anniversary. He promised a work free day, that he would handle everything. Nothing would interrupt us. He couldn't have known what we would face that day. The truth, scary, and real. But very, very exciting. Our future. Together, now, and forever. At least that was our plan.

"Here we are!" Kitass exclaimed, energetically, as he motioned to the large lake. Ryder smiled.

"Its beautiful! Thank you for taking me here Kitass." Ryder said, placing her hands behind her back. Kitass smiled at her, and placed his arm around her, he led her down to a blanket lying on the grass, then sat her down.

"Here. I made these. But my cooking skill is terrible." Kitass said after he sat down. He opened his inventory and materialized a few sandwiches, some rolls, and two glasses, and a bottle of tea. "Here. Its as close to the kind you make as I could find." Kitass said, as he poured her a glass of tea. She took a sip.

"Its not as good as mine, but I like it. Thank you." Ryder said, before kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Here, try the sandwich too, I hope you like it." Kitass said, Ryder smiled, and took a bite out of a sandwich, she smiled.

"You did a good job. This is so romantic. You making me food for once. And US sitting here by the lake, like we're the only two people on the floor." Ryder said, before resting her head on him, he smiled.

"Hey! Ryder, Kitass! Is that you?" They heard a voice call from behind, slightly annoyed Ryder turned her head to glare at the intruder. It was Asuna, and Kirito.

"Hey, what's up?" Ryder asked, slightly angry at them for interrupting.

"Whoa don't bite. We were just passing through and saw you two love birds. We wanted to say hi." Kirito said, smiling at the two, Ryder smiled.

"Oh, I guess it's okay. I forgive you two." Ryder said, sighing, before glaring at them. "You said hi, so get out of here." Ryder said bluntly, Kitass sighed.

"Its our anniversary, and we kinda wanted to spend it alone." Kitass explained for his blunt wife, Kirito nodded.

"That's fine. We have to get going. We have to enjoy our honeymoon while we can." Asuna said, tugging on Kirito's black shirt, he nodded, then waved at the two love birds. They walked away. Ryder smiled at Kitass.

"Do you have to be so blunt all the time?" Kitass asked her, Ryder shrugged.

I remember our first night as a team. Me and Kitass had to camp out in the wilderness. Luckily he was prepared with a survival tent from the starter town. But he did use all his money on it. We couldn't stay at an inn until we finished two quests. I had all my money stolen by another player. Don't know who they were though. Anyway that first night, I got so angry at him.

"Stop moving!" Ryder snapped, the tent was small, their backs were to each other. The slightest movement disrupted both of them.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get comfortable." Kitass said, in a exasperated way.

"Maybe you'd be comfortable sleeping outside!" Ryder yelled, Kitass glared at the darkness in front of him.

"Why are you always so angry?" Kitass asked.

"I'm not always angry. I just want to sleep. Shut up, and stop moving so I can do that." Ryder said, in finality.

"Grumpy." Kitass said quietly.

"What was that you little bitch?" Ryder snapped, Kitass laughed a little bit.

"Nothing." Kitass said, smiling. Ryder elbowed him.

"Shut up." Ryder ordered.

"No." Kitass said, Ryder growled in anger, and elbowed him again, harder.

"Shut up." She said, her anger increasing, along with the authority of her voice.

"Hmmmm, No." Kitass said, Ryder started breathing faster, as her anger increased with each passing second.

"I swear. I will kill you if you don't shut the Fuck up so I can get some fucking sleep!" Ryder yelled, Kitass frowned.

"Hey, don't yell. You could alert the monsters in the area." Kitass said simply, Ryder growled in anger once again.

"You think I give a shit? I hope they come, so they can kill you." Ryder spat.

"Okay, now that's a bit harsh." Kitass said. Ryder glared at the darkness.

"I threatened you earlier. That was more harsh." Ryder said.

"Oh, I know you could never hurt me." Kitass said. Ryder made a surprised noise.

"You don't know that." Ryder said, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. I do. Anyway, I'll shut up now." Kitass said, before shifting slightly to get more comfortable, it didn't work.

Yeah, that first night... That was the earliest signs of love, the pure honesty in his voice is what struck me. It made me realize that this is more then just a game, this is our lives now. We have to make the most of it. But I didn't really do that until I got with Kitass.

"You wanna go swimming?" Kitass asked Ryder, they had finished their food and had been lying down on the blanket in silence for the longest time.

"You just want to see me in a skimpy bikini." Ryder said, automatically. Kitass laughed.

"Well, I've already seen that. I just wanted to have some fun." Kitass said, Ryder thought it over.

"Okay." She said before getting up, and opening her inventory, she finds her swimsuit and equips it, Kitass gets up and does the same. Ryder stretches. "Race you!" She yelled, before shoving Kitass down, and taking off for the lake. She jumped in, and a few seconds later Kitass was right with her.

"That was unfair. I'm the Beater, I'm supposed to cheat." Kitass complained, Ryder narrowed her eyes at him, and splashed a large amount of water in his face, before she jumped up and shoved him down, by his shoulders. In order to escape he had to grab the only thing that stood out, so he did. Ryder kicked away from him, and covered her chest with a dark red blush on her face, as she waited for him to surface.

"You are going to hate the you did that." Ryder said, as she opened her inventory and selected her sword. She rested it on her shoulder, and it started to glow a bright pink as she prepared her Sword Skill. Kitass surfaced, with a smile on his face.

Until he saw Ryder with a sword skill ready. He tried to move, but she was too fast, she used her skill, and it was precise, and left a very large cut on Kitass' cheek, which sealed itself up instantly. He blinked.

"Jesus Fuck." Kitass said, as he touched his cheek, Ryder didn't drop her glare, or her sword from his throat. "Okay, I get it. No groping." Kitass said with a sigh, Ryder opened her inventory and unequipped her sword. It vanished.

"You ever fucking do that again, you will wish you could die. Because wounds may seal up, but how fast do you think something will come back, it I cut it off?" Ryder asked, glancing down, Kitass knew what she was talking about and covered the area protectively.

"Have I ever told you that you go a bit far?" Kitass said rather miserably. Ryder laughed, and hugged him, nuzzling her head against his neck.

"But I love you!" Ryder said, playfully as she made kissy faces at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

I can also remember our first kiss. That day, after we cleared Floor 55 Kitass took me to this same exact spot, by the lake. He was so nervous, first dates always are. I wasn't. We had already spent a long time together day in, and day out, why be nervous? But he was, boy was he.

"Um... Here, I uh... Got this at a shop..." Kitass said as he handed a sandwich to her, his hands were shaking, and he was looking the other way with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Ryder asked, as she took the sandwich, she glared at him, he gulped, and looked at her. Ryder almost laughed. "Hey, don't be too nervous. We've been friends, and spent every day together." Ryder said, Kitass had a worried look on his face, and when Ryder put her hand on his knee, he got even more nervous then before.

"Um... Ryder, you're hands on my knee..." Kitass said, Ryder raised a single eyebrow and sighed.

"Gee, I had no idea." Ryder said, her voice was laced heavily in sarcasm. Just then a large fish jumped out of the water, the wave knocked Ryder into Kitass, they ended up kissing, but also hurting each other. Ryder was lying on top of Kitass, who was blushing worse then before. Ryder attempted to get off, but Kitass held her down, and kissed her one more time.

"Wow, finally grew some balls? I guess it only takes one accidental kiss, and you're a man." Ryder taunted him, he glared up at her, and flipped them so he was on top of her.

"How's that?" Kitass asked, in a gloating way, Ryder laughed.

"Good. But watch your hands." Ryder said, and just now Kitass noticed where he had them placed because of the wave. He blushed a dark crimson, and removed them from her chest. He got off of her completely, and started babbling.

"I- I- I... Don't, and the wave. With the fish, and hands doing things, and flipping, and kissing an-" Ryder silenced his rambling with a kiss.

"Its okay, I didn't mind. In fact, I kind of liked it. But you will have to wait. I'm not that easy." She repeated her words from the previous day.

That was it. From that first unintentional kiss I knew that I wanted him, and no one else. He was everything I've ever wanted. He was mine, I was claiming him right there. Now, and forever. In SAO and IRL.

"Hey. I want to talk to you about something important." Ryder said, they had finished swimming, and we're lying in the sun. Kitass glanced at her. Before leaning up to look at her.

"What is it?" Kitass asked her, Ryder blushed.

"Well, I was wondering... Do you want to continue this IRL, once we get out of here?" Ryder asked, Kitass smiled, and took her hand.

"Well, I had always hoped that we could. I love you Ryder, and I don't want to lose you." Kitass said, smiling. Ryder blushed, and moved some hair from her face.

"Its Reily." Ryder said, looking into his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kitass asked, Ryder sighed.

"Idiot, it's my real name." Ryder said, Kitass' eyes widened.

"Oh, uhh... I'm Khristian." Kitass said. Ryder smiled.

"I like it, it suits you better." Ryder said, messing up his hair, he glared at her, and started doing the same to her. "Stop!" Ryder complained.

"You stop first!" Kitass said, childishly. Until Ryder pulled his hair, hard. "Ow! Oh wait..." Kitass said, before he remembered that it didn't hurt, only caused mild discomfort. They both stopped messing up eachothers hair, and started laughing.

"So, where do you live IRL?" Ryder asked him.

"I live in the US." Kitass said, Ryder nodded. Slightly disappointed.

"I figured... My family moved to Japan a month before SAO was released. How are we going to meet?" Ryder wondered aloud. Kitass shrugged, putting his arm around her.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Kitass said, confidently. Ryder smiled.

There was one time when we were separated, it was when we were clearing a labyrinth. The quest required four people, so Me and Kitass got Ridex, and Joey to help us out. But after several turns we got separated. It was now Me, and Ridex stuck together, and Kitass, and Joey stuck together.

"Kitass! Joey!" Ryder yelled, as she banged on a door that just shut behind them, Ridex sighed.

"Ryder it's useless. Were completely cut off." Ridex said, in a serious way, Ryder sighed.

"You're right. For once, now lets get out of here." Ryder said, as she turned around and started walking through the maze. Ridex followed her.

"So, have you two fucked yet?" Ridex asked, in a casual manner, Ryder blushed a dark crimson, and turned around, and shoved Ridex against the wall by his throat in one motion.

"Shut the Fuck up. I don't want to be here, especially with you, so just shut up. So I can focus and save our asses." Ryder said, Ridex held up his hands in defeat.

"Kinky, I like it." Ridex said, Ryder growled and walked away, giving up, Ridex just followed her. "So, you never answered my question." Ridex said, Ryder ignored him.

"Okay, Ryder, do you want to hear a funny joke?" Ridex asked, Ryder sighed, she probably would regret this.

"What?" She snapped, Ridex laughed.

"Your life." Ridex said, while laughing. Ryder stopped, and glared at him.

"Would you get fucking serious for once?" Ryder yelled, Ridex shrugged.

"How would I do that? You never say please." Ridex said simply, smiling.

"Please." Ryder said.

"What was that?" Ridex asked in a joking way.

"Please Ridex-" Ryder was interrupted by Ridex.

"You don't have to beg for me baby, I'll Fuck you regardless." Ridex said, before Ryder had a sword to his throat.

"You... You... I'll kill you!" Ryder yelled, swinging her sword at him, he blocked it with his own great sword.

"Whoa, calm down! I was just messing around, no need to do that!" Ridex said, all his usual tone dropping from his voice.

"Me and you, right here." Ryder said, before challenging him to a duel, which he denied.

"Ryder, I'm not going to fight you. You're my friend, why would I do that?" Ridex asked, Ryder glared at him, not trusting him at all.

"You're not acting very friendly." She said, he shrugged.

"Hey, it's just the way I am. I like you Ryder seriously. I don't want to Fuck you, I mean. You are super hot, but I wouldn't do that to Kitass." Ridex said, Ryder didn't drop her glare.

"You make jokes about the most fucked up things, you mock your friends, and you're saying that it's just the way you are!" Ryder yelled, Ridex shrugged.

"Yeah... Kinda... But, I'll tone it down for your sake, okay." Ridex said, in a serious way, Ryder nodded.

"You're... You're being serious, thank you Ridex, and I'm sorry about threatening you earlier. I would never actually kill you." Ryder said. Smiling at Ridex.

"Wow, so you CAN smile!" Ridex said regaining his playful tone.

"Now you ruined the moment..." Ryder said, sighing. "Lets get going." Ryder said, before walking off, Ridex followed her.

When we met back up with Kitass and Joey at the center of the maze, we had grown closer. Before that I hadn't liked Ridex, just tthought he was an insensitive idiot. But I was wrong. He was actually a solid friend, just deflected most people with humor, because he was too smart for his own good. Granted he's still an idiot, but I don't hate him, I know if I'm ever in trouble I can trust him.

"Hey, Ryder." Kitass said, Ryder lazily looked at him, Kitass was on one knee. She gasped.

"What's this about?" Ryder asked him. It was late in the day, the sun was setting, and it shone across the lake. It was a beautiful sight.

"Well, yesterday, I did that quest, it gave me a special rare drop. This ring." Kitass said, and materialized a ring from his inventory. He held it out to her.

"Didn't you already give me a ring?" Ryder asked, Kitass nodded.

"This is prettier, and gives a boost to all your stats." He said before taking off her current ring and replacing it with the new one.

"Thank you. Romantic, and practical." Ryder said, blushing. She leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you for making today so special." Ryder said, Kitass nodded.

"It was my pleasure." Kitass said. Before they watched the sunset together, then used a teleport crystal to return to their home town. When they walked inside, Rebecca had every clothing item from her inventory all over the house. Ryder searched for the free loader but saw nothing.

"Rebecca!" Ryder yelled, and moments later Rebecca popped her head out of the upstairs hall. Ryder put her hands on her hips. "You can explain after you put it all the Fuck back." Ryder said angrily, before walking away and sitting on the couch. Rebecca put everything back in her inventory then looked at Ryder.

"I was just checking for something that I thought I lost. Its fine." Rebecca said, Ryder glared at her.

"From now on, we go out, you go out. Because if I come home to that again, you're out." Ryder said, Rebecca frowned, and blinked.

"I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again!" Rebecca said, tears forming in her eyes. Ryder glared at her.

"Crying doesn't affect me." Ryder said, Rebecca frowned. Kitass just sat there watching the exchange.

"Don't worry Rebecca, we would never kick you out. Just don't do it again." Kitass said, in a calm voice. Ryder glared at him.

"Don't go easy on her! She trashed the house!" Ryder yelled, Kitass glared at her.

"She cleaned it up! She was just looking for something!" Kitass yelled back, Ryder glared at him.

"Don't yell at me!" Ryder shouted, getting louder.

"You stop yelling at me!" Kitass shouted.

"Um... Guys..." Rebecca said, they ignored her.

"Why are you taking her side?" Ryder yelled, Kitass glared at her.

"Because you're yelling at her and she's sorry!" Kitass defended.

"I don't give a shit!" Ryder yelled, then without them noticing Joey walked through the door. She observed them arguing. Before jumping on Kitass' lap, and hugging him.

"Oh, I love you Kitass!" Joey yelled, Ryder glared at her, and threw her off of Kitass.

"What?" Ryder demanded, Joey smiled.

"Like a brother! I assure you. He couldn't handle me anyway." Joey said, simply, Ryder went back to her previous argument with Kitass.

"Guys! Stop yelling at each other!" Rebecca yelled, Ryder and Kitass both looked at her. "I get it, I should just go. Its okay, I... I understand..." Rebecca said, before she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ryder yelled, Rebecca turned her head. "You don't have to leave, I'm sorry." Ryder said, Rebecca shook her head.

"No, it's too late. I can't do this to you two anymore. Its your anniversary, and you're fighting because of me. I can't do that to my friends." Rebecca said, before opening her inventory, and placing everything in her room back in her inventory. She smiled at them, before walking out the door, Kitass, Ryder, and Joey just looked at each other for a while.

"She... She left..." Kitass said, Ryder frowned.

"Well, if she's gonna be that way, good riddance." Ryder said, Kitass glared at her.

"One of your friends just left heartbroken, and all you can say is good riddance?" Kitass asked, incredulously. Ryder frowned.

"It sucks that she left, but she's not a little girl, she can make her own decisions." Ryder said, Joey shook her head.

"Rebecca may have been annoying, and not shown it, but you two's opinions meant the most to her." Joey said, causing a guilty look to come across Ryder's face.

It's true, the first time we met she liked us, both of us... We were coming back from a quest, when we saw this girl wandering all alone, she looked so sad. She was humming a song, but I don't know what, she never told us.

"Whew, that was one tough fucker." Ryder said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, but I'll always protect you." Kitass said, confidently. Ryder laughed.

"And who saved who?" Ryder asked, Kitass scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, let's not talk about that." He said, laughing, Ryder shook her head, then looked ahead to see a girl, hair bound in a pony tail, walking towards them, head hung low, humming a song.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked the girl, who looked up at them, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What? Oh... Nothing. I'm fine." Rebecca said, putting on a smile, that quickly faded into a frown. Kitass and Ryder exchanged a look.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Ryder asked, more firmly.

"I'm sure you guys don't want to get involved with me, I'm a Beater." Rebecca said, Kitass gave her a confused look.

"No, you aren't. I know a Beater when I see one. Because I am a Beater. So, why lie about that?" Kitass asked, Rebecca made a surprised face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Its just I always get ran out of towns, and guilds because I'm rich IRL." Rebecca said, in a crushed voice. Ryder, and Kitass exchanged another look.

"Well, how would you like to travel with us? I'm a Beater, so I get ran out of town all the time." Kitass said, smiling at her. She looked at him surprised.

"You'd really do that for me?" Ryder asked, Kitass nodded.

"Sure. Besides we all need to stick together anyway if any of us expect to get out alive." Ryder said, smiling at Rebecca who nodded.

"Well, if that's the case... Then sure! I'd love to join you two!" Rebecca said energetically. "And I promise, I'll make this up to you someday." Rebecca said, Ryder shook her head.

"No need for that. Don't sweat it." Ryder said, before inviting Rebecca to the party, she accepted.

"Where are you two headed? I don't really have any place to go." Rebecca said, embarrassed slightly.

"Were heading back to our house. You can crash there as long as you need. We've got an extra room anyway." Kitass said, smiling, as he started walking, Ryder, and Rebecca followed after him.

"Oh, thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't bumped into you two." Rebecca said, grateful.

"No problem. And don't worry, we'll make sure nobody hurts you, and that you'll make it out of here alive." Ryder said, Rebecca nodded.

"Thanks. I know I can trust you two." Rebecca said, Ryder nodded.

That was the first time she was trusted in the game. It turns out that we were just what she needed. Friends, people who would stand by her, even when things were at their worst. People she could count on to protect her, and now all that is gone. We drove her away. I couldn't do that, I had to get her back.

"I'm going to go and get her back. With any luck she hasn't unfriended me yet." Ryder said, opening her friends list, and finding Rebecca, she was on Floor 75. In the dungeon. "We have to go! Now!" Ryder yelled, before running out of the house, Kitass, and Joey followed her. Kitass contacted Dethunter, and Ridex. He told both of them to meet them on Floor 75.

"Why would she go there? Only people from the front lines try and clear the dungeons!" Joey said, Kitass and Ryder agreed with her.

"She's trying to get herself killed." Kitass said, before they reached the teleport plaza. And went to Floor 75, they saw Ridex and Dethunter waiting around.

"Who died?" Dethunter asked, Ryder glared at him.

"Its Rebecca! She's in the dungeon! We have to save her!" Ryder yelled, Dethunter's expression turned sour.

"Have fun with that." Dethunter said, before opening up the teleport menu. Ryder glared at him.

"What the Fuck! I know you don't like her, but that's fucked up!" Ryder yelled, Dethnter glared at her.

"Its not my problem Fuck her." Dethunter said simply.

"Hey, man. I'm all for a good joke, but we can't just let her die. You may not like her, but you can't just want her dead." Ridex said in a serious tone.

"I do, got a problem with that?" Dethunter said simply.

"Have fun with the Laughing Coffin." Ryder said, before taking off, Kitass, and Ridex followed her. Joey lingered for a moment to glare at him, before running after the three. Dethunter sighed, and took off after Joey. They arrived at the dungeon to see three monsters surrounding something. Ryder jumped in, and easily killed one, to see Rebecca, on the ground. Health critically low.

"Here!" Kitass yelled as he gave her a health potion. She glared at him, he smiled at her. "We told you, we would make sure you made it out alive." Kitass said smiling at her. Rebecca took the health potion, as Joey killed a monster, along with Ridex. Dethunter just stood there, pouting.

"Why are you here?" Rebecca asked. Ryder turned to her, and knelt down. She grabbed her hand.

"Because were sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave. I love you Rebecca." Ryder said smiling, and Ridex gives them an appreciative whistle.

"Whew! Lesbian Kiss! Lesbian kiss! Lesbian kiss!" Ridex chanted, Ryder glared at him.

"Shut up perv!" Ryder yelled, Ridex laughed.

"I kid, I kid... Though it would be hot." Ridex said.

"Hey, if you two kiss, I want a kiss too!" Joey complained. Ryder blinked.

"We aren't going to kiss!" Ryder yelled, Joey deflated.

"Aw..." Joey said, Ryder glared at her.

"Shut up!" Ryder yelled. Kitass laughed, and nudged Dethunter, who glared at him.

"What's up?" Kitass asked, Dethnter shrugged.

"Nothing. I guess she's safe. So I'm leaving." Dethunter said before walking away, Ryder glared after him.

"Good riddance." Ryder said, Joey frowned. Then turned back to Rebecca, and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Joey yelled, before leaning back, and glaring at Rebecca. "Never do that again!" Joey ordered in a serious voice, but the high pitch of her voice took all the authority out of it.

"Okay, I promise. Thanks for coming for me you guys, seriously. It means a lot that you care." Rebecca said, then looked up at Ridex. Who just nodded.

"Well, don't go expecting any favors, Richy-Rich." Ridex said, before walking away, Rebecca frowned.

"He stood up for you." Ryder said, Rebecca's eyes widened. "When Dethunter wanted to let you die, Ridex stood up for you." Ryder explained, Rebecca nodded.

"I didn't think he actually cared. Its good to know he doesn't hate me." Rebecca said, Joey smiled.

They all returned to Kitass, and Ryder's house and Rebecca moved back into her room. Joey decided to stay the night, so she slept on the couch. Throwing all her clothes off, all over the living room, much to Ryder's dismay. Joey just laughed.

Joey can be such a child sometime I swear, but that's what makes her the person she is. I love her, but Fuck. I remember one time, when me and Kitass were doing some leveling, and we stumbled upon something unexpected.

"Watch out!" Kitass yelled, Ryder ducked as a blade slashed right where her head just was, enraged she turned around, and killed the monster in one move. Kitass did a backflip before using a Sword Skill to kill a monster.

"Thanks for that." Ryder said, Kitass shrugged.

"I'd never let you die. Love you too much." Kitass said, before smiling. Ryder glared at him.

"You know my rule. Not while leveling, quests, or boss raids." Ryder told him, Kitass sighed.

"Right, right. Sorry." Kitass apologized, before a twig snapped, and both of them got in a defensive stance. Moments later they saw a little boy peek out from behind a tree. Kitass and Ryder exchanged a glance, and sheathed their weapons. They walked over to the boy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ryder asked, and it came out more roughly then she intentioned. She could tell, because the boy flinched.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kitass asked, the boy shrugged.

"I... I don't know... I was looking for my sister. She said she'd be back, and then when she didn't come back, I had to go look for her." The boy told them.

"What's your sister look like?" Kitass asked, the boy frowned as he thought.

"She's really tall! And has short black hair. We live in the village near here, but she's been gone for two days." The boy explained further. Kitass and Ryder exchanged another look.

"We can help you find her. What's her name?" Ryder asked.

"She calls herself Jamie in here, but that's not her real life name." The boy told them.

"Okay. And you last saw her in town, right?" Ryder asked, the boy nodded.

"Yeah. We don't have a lot of money, she was getting some from a quest, but she's missing. I tried asking for help, but no one would." The boy said, Ryder frowned.

"Come with us. I promise you that we'll find her." Ryder said, then looked at Kitass. "How's your tracking skill?" She asked, Kitass checked.

"About half way until it's maxed out." Kitass said, Ryder nodded.

"Lead the way." Ryder said, before looking down at the boy. "Take my hand. I promise I'll keep you safe." Ryder said holding out her hand, the boy took it and squeezed.

"Search Player ID Jamie!" Kitass yelled, and his map showed him a nearby cave. He took off running, Ryder decided to scoop up the boy, and carry him so she could run faster. They arrived at the cave to see it closed off.

"What happened here?" Ryder asked, Kitass scanned the entrance.

"It looks like a cave in. From what I can tell, it leads to a whole underground city. But I think I recognize this. Its a trap. From one of the criminal guilds." Kitass said, Ryder thought for a moment.

"Which one?" She asked as she put the boy back on the ground.

"Hard to tell, but it might be The Desolate Brotherhood. They specialize in traps like this. I think some Info Broker had a booklet about them, and all their different traps." Kitass said. Before drawing his sword.

"But that also means I know how to get past it, because I bought that booklet. You just have to hit it hard enough." Kitass said, before he let loose on the rocks, hacking them to smaller pebbles. When the dust cleared the durability on his sword was almost all the way down.

"Wow, he's really strong!" The boy said, Ryder nodded.

"Yeah, he is. Oh, what's your name kid?" Ryder asked.

"My names Cole!" The boy said happily.

"Nice to meet you Cole, I'm Ryder. And that's Kitass." Ryder said, pointing to Kitass. Who was scanning the entrance.

"Lets go. She might be in trouble. Big trouble, they say that The Desolate Brotherhood headquarters is down here." Kitass said, before walking into the cave, regardless of the fact that his sword was probably going to break during a fight, he had it ready.

"Stay close to me Cole." Ryder said,as she drew her sword. And with the other arm pulled the blu closer to her. A few monsters appeared ahead of them, Kitass took of, and used a Sword Skill, he managed to take down half of one monsters health, then his sword broke.

"Ryder! Switch with me!" Kitass yelled, before jumping back near Ryder, who took off, and used a Sword Skill to kill all the monsters in one attack.

"How did your sword break?" Ryder asked him.

"Those rocks earlier. Wore its durability down." Kitass said, and moments later his sword shattered into a bunch of light shards that faded into nothing. "I was planning to get a new one from Lis anyway." Kitass said, as he opened his inventory, Ryder stopped him.

"Don't worry. I got this. You keep the kid safe." Ryder said, smiling.

"Okay then." Kitass said, and after that Ryder led them deeper into the cave. They met little resistance. But once they reached the underground city they saw a girl dressed head to toe in Desolate Brotherhood robes. She had short black hair. She was their age from the looks of it.

"Who ar- Cole? What are you doing here?" Jamie asked him.

"You're Jamie right. We found your brother wandering the woods. He was looking for you." Ryder said.

"Please, I know what this looks like, but I'm not a criminal, I just needed the Col." Jamie said. Ryder scoffed.

"There are honest ways to get money. You don't have to join a criminal guild." Ryder told her, before another man approached them. He looked to be their age too, he had long grey hair, and matching eyes. He smiled at Ryder, Kitass, and Cole, and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Devon. Um... Leader of The Desolate Brotherhood. Now, what's the problem here?" Devon asked, in an extremely cheerful way, it threw Kitass, and Ryder off.

"Wow, you're the leader, I pictured someone who looked like a criminal, but for the most part you look innocent." Kitass said, Devon shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that innocent is the word. More like practical, Kitass, Ryder." Devon said, Kitass and Ryder exchanged a glance.

"How do you know us?" Ryder asked, Devon laughed.

"How do I? Come on, two top players from the front lines, who happen to be in love with each other. You guys are famous. Though Kirito with his dual wielding is more famous, but still. It is an honor to be in your company." Devon said, in a happy tone.

"Okay. Well, we were only here to make sure Cole found his sister." Ryder told him, Devon smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him, Jamie, could you take Cole to town hall, he looks like he could use a good meal. After that, make sure he gets some rest. He looks exhausted." Devon said with a smile, Kitass reluctantly lets Jamie take Cole.

"Bye! Ryder, Kitass! Thank you!" Cole yelled, as he followed his sister. Then Devon turned to them cheerful as ever.

"So, I know what your thinking. Leader of a criminal guild, bad guy right? Well, we don't do anything without about 100,000 Col minimum. Most people don't have that just lying around, so we don't do much. We don't even take PK jobs unless we have a million Col in advance. So we don't PK very often. We try not to cause trouble." Devon explained.

"There must be a better way to earn Col." Ryder said.

"Not for me, for us. I'm a Beater, so no one will let me partner with them for the big earning quests." Devon explained.

"I'm a Beater. So is Kirito. There is a way." Kitass said.

"You've got me there. Anyway, we don't act without getting hired. Most of our traps are for monster spawns, but usually Players get caught in them. If that happens we usually just knock them out and place them in the nearest town. We aren't all bad. But, I must ask you to leave. Got some business to attend to." Devon said, before waving and walking away, Kitass and Ryder shrugged, but left the way they came from.

That was a strange experience. We met the Leader of the Desolate Brotherhood, and he wasn't a monster like the Laughing Coffin's leader. Just somebody trying to get by, and get out alive. Just like us. His methods were wrong, but at least he wasn't all bad. Player Killing or PKing has become such an empire now. But I now that if we all stick together Me, Kitass, Rebecca, Joey, Ridex, and... Dethunter that we can get out of here alive.

**Weeeoooo, chapter 2 is done... Though chapter 3 wont be out for a while. Due to a Skyrim story im planning, because I started playing again. But SAO is still my major project. Also, I dont know if I should bring in any cameo appearances like I usually do. In one story I brought in Leliana, and the gang from SAO. And another i brought in the characters of Faking It... So I dont know. No cameos planned as of now, but who knows. Im also not sure if I want to bring Vani into this story, though she'd be right at home. Anyway, enough senseless rambling. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Los Salanas

**Hey, this took mea while to write, but after much difficulty writing this chapter, its fucking done, thank god. This is from Dethunter's point of view, and focuses on him, and his problem, and some of his past. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO. And Dethunter's views are not mine. He is a pervert most of the time, and an idiot.**

My time in SAO has been great. Who cares about real life when you can be a Scythe wielding badass in this world. I don't even care about clearing the game, real life blows. I love it here, I've never felt so alive! This place is amazing, I do not want to leave, but I also want to stay alive so I'm gonna need some help.

"Can you help me with something?" Dethunter asked Ridex, who had just defeated a high level monster.

"What is it? Anal sex? Child sacrifice? Lynch everyone who's not white?" Ridex asked, Dethnter nodded.

"All three. And you know worshiping Satan. And help me get the Laughing Coffin off my back." Dethunter asked, Ridex made a disgruntled face.

"Gonna have to pass on that. I don't need anymore trouble." Ridex told him. "Besides, I kinda have problems of my own I need to deal with." Ridex said.

"I'm gonna die!" Dethunter complained.

"Yeah? Well, I can't help, mostly because they already know about me, and I don't want to give them another reason to kill me." Ridex told him.

"Okay. Guess I'm on my own..." Dethunter said, before walking away. When he reached the nearest town he travelled to another floor via a teleport crystal. He knocked on the door to Kitass' and Ryder's house. Ryder answered, and glared at him.

"What?" She demanded. Dethunter flinched.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a problem." Dethunter said, Ryder glared at him.

"Deal with it yourself." Ryder told him, before attempting to shut the door, Dethunter put his hand against the door to stop her.

"I'm gonna DIE." Dethunter stressed to her, her glare shifted from angry, to hate filled.

"What do I care? You were going to let Rebecca die. So, I could care less what fucking happens to you." Ryder told him, before grabbing him by his collar and throwing him. She didn't look it, but her strength stat was higher than Kitass' so she could easily throw most people around. Kitass walked out of the house. And the door slammed shut behind him. He walked over to Dethunter, who picked himself up off the ground.

"What is it?" Kitass asked.

"Dude. I'm gonna die. I need help." Dethunter said, Kitass sighed.

"I would, but me and Ryder actually have a meeting today. I'm sure Rebecca would help. Joey too." Kitass said, with a smiled, Dethunter glared at him.

"I don't want to work with Rebecca. And I think Joey might be mad at me." Dethunter said, Kitass rolled his eyes.

"If you would only apologize I'm sure Ryder, Rebecca, and Joey would all forgive you. I know you don't like her, but why didn't you help?" Kitass asked, Dethunter shrugged.

"I don't know. I really want to like Rebecca, it's just that. She's rich, I'm not. She's kinda conceited, and I don't like that." Dethunter said.

"Well, she can be conceited, but not enough for you to hate her." Kitass said. Dethunter sighed.

"I guess you're right." Dethunter said, Kitass nodded.

"I'm always right. I'm the smart one between us."

"So, I suppose I can apologize to her. But, can you make sure Ryder won't kill me? She's violent." Dethunter said, Kitass nodded.

"Sure. But no promises. Ryder doesn't just listen to my every word. She is her own person." Kitass said.

"She is a woman. So she should bow down to the superior sex." Dethunter said, Kitass opened the door, and something slammed against it, he looked to see Joey on the ground, rubbing her head, and Ryder with a knife in hand.

"Thank you. Now come here you slut!" Ryder yelled, and yanked Joey up by her hair.

"Help!"

"What did she do?" Kitass asked Ryder, shutting the door, Dethunter stood patiently beside him, silently.

"Help me!"

"She stabbed me while I was cooking." Ryder said.

"It was an accident!"

"Don't give me that shit."

"I'll shit in your mouth!"

"Bring it bitch!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kitass said, before stepping in, and taking the knife away from Ryder, and separating the two girls. "Joey, you go stand in a corner. Now." Kitass ordered, Joey pouted and did as he said. "And you. Hear Dethunter out." Kitass said, throwing his arm around Ryder's shoulders, she glared at him.

"Why'd you let that inside?" Ryder snapped.

"Becuase he's sorry." Kitass said, kissing Ryder. Ryder glared at Dethunter, expectantly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't help yesterday. I was being stupid." Dethunter said, Ryder glared at him.

"You're always stupid." Ryder deadpanned. Dethunter sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry about that too. But I really do need your help. I'm going to die." Dethunter said, Ryder shrugged.

"And how is that? You piss the Laughing Coffin off?" Ryder asked, Dethunter nodded, Ryder raised her eyebrows surprised. "How?"

"I kinda found one of their members, and killed him. He was attacking some player, and I walked in on it. Now they're hunting me." Dethunter said.

"Well, we can't help even if we wanted to. We've got someplace to be. Joey is in time out, and Rebecca is doing god knows what." Ryder said.

"Well, can Joey come out and play? Please?" Dethunter asked in a childish way, Ryder sighed.

"Slut come here." Ryder said, Joey walked up to her, head hung low. "Never stab me again. And don't come back tonight. Go to your house, Ridex's house, hell I don't care. Just don't come back tonight." Ryder said, Joey nodded and stood beside Dethunter. Just then Rebecca came down the stairs.

"Hello Dethunter, how are you?" Rebecca asked, throwing Dethunter off.

"Um... I'm good. I was wondering, could you help me with something?" Dethunter asked, Rebecca smiled at him.

"Sure I can. What is it?" Rebecca asked him.

"I'm kinda in some trouble, with the Laughing Coffin." Dethunter said.

"Okay. I'll help you. What are friends for?" Rebecca asked him, Dethunter laughed nervously.

"Right. What are friends for? Well, we should probably get going." Dethunter said, inviting Joey, and Rebecca to a party with him. They accepted.

"Any trouble send us a message." Kitass said, as Dethunter, Joey, and Rebecca left. They nodded, and teleported away.

"I'm so excited! I haven't been on an adventure in a long time! Where are we going?" Joey asked, Dethunter checked his map.

"Well. I was supposed to meet one of the members for a duel, but I didn't trust him to play fair, that's why you two are here." Dethunter said. "But that didn't answer your question. Were going to... There! Los Salanas." Dethunter said, pointing to a town on the map, before closing it. And walking, Joey, and Rebecca follow him.

"How do you do that?" Joey asked Rebecca, who looked at her questioningly. Joey kept glancing between Rebecca's face, and her ass.

"Do what?" Rebecca asked.

"You swagger when you walk. Like your ass moves, and it's really sexy. And distracting." Joey said.

"First of all, I just swagger when I walk. Don't choose to do it. Two, stop staring at my ass Joey." Rebecca said, Joey pouted.

"Why? It's not like there's anything else to stare at. Trust me." Joey said, Rebecca glared at her, and blushed, then covered her chest.

"Just because yours are unnaturally big for your height, does not give you the authority to make fun of mine." Rebecca said. Joey looked down. Rebecca was right, her bust was large for her height, much bigger than Rebecca's, and slightly bigger than Ryder's.

"It does. Between the three girls you have the smallest tits, they're even smaller then Asuna's. Which is strange. Why don't you just get a boob job?" Joey asked. Rebecca glared at her.

"Because I'm not that obsessed about my body. And why do you stare at others breasts and butts?" Rebecca asked, Joey nodded.

"I'm pansexual. And I notice things." Joey said.

"You Fuck pans? I'd pay to see that. Even though it might be disturbing..." Dethunter said. Joey face palmed. As did Rebecca.

"No. Idiot. It means I'm up for anything. Men, women. And everything in between." Joey said.

"What's in between?" Rebecca asked, Joey smiled sweetly at her.

"Girls with flat chests." Joey said, Rebecca made an angry noise. "Ooh, sexy. Do that again." Joey said, getting close to Rebecca's face, Rebecca blushed and backed away.

"Stop that. You're confusing her. And me." Dethunter said. Joey pouted.

"Ooh, is Dethunter sad that I've never hit on him? I'm so- whoa!" Joey yelled, as she tripped and fell on her face, Rebecca, and Dethunter began to laugh at her, she pulled herself up, and glared at the two of them.

"That... Was... Fucking great!" Dethunter said between laughs, Joey glared at him.

"That's what you get for not watching where your going." Rebecca said, in a condescending way. Joey glared at her.

"Fuck you and your small tits." Joey said, before glaring at Dethunter. "And can you really be laughing?" She asked, he looked confusedly at her, before she kicked him in his shin, causing him to fall over.

"That's mean!" Rebecca said, pulling Dethunter up. And glaring at Joey.

"I'm sorry mom." Joey bitterly said, Rebecca sighed.

"You okay?" She asked Dethunter, who nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks Rebecca." Dethunter said, Rebecca smiled at him sweetly. He returned the favor.

"Are you two gonna Fuck and get it over with?" Joey asked, Dethunter glared at her. Along with Rebecca.

"Of course not. We don't like each other like that." Dethunter said. Joey sighed. He continued to lead them along the road. They arrived in Los Salanas without any trouble, and went to the center of town.

Los Salanas was a dead town. Nobody lived there. No Npc's lived there, at least none that anyone knew about. No one had checked the houses yet. The ones still standing that is. To get in you needed a lock picking skill of over 950, and special lock picks. Some believed that inside one of the houses was a ghost, that would give you a quest for a rare item, but no one knew anything aside from the rumors of info brokers, and players who visited. So not many. It was the perfect place to kill a high level player, and not risk getting caught.

Dethunter looked around apprehensively hand resting on his scythe, Joey was the same, she had her sword out, along with Rebecca. When a hooded figure walked up to them. Alone.

"So, Dethunter has arrived. And he's brought friends. This will make things easier for us..." The man said.

"Enough talking." Dethnter said, and rushed the man, who nimbly dodged him, and pulled out a sword. He charged at Dethunter, who managed to block his strike. Several other men came out of the shadows. They attacked Joey and Rebecca.

Dethunter shoved the man back, and used a Scythe Skill. Whirlwind Of Pain The man was cut several times, and lost half of his health. He recovered, and jumped in the air, before charging back down at Dethunter, who rolled out of the way, and sliced him in half. He shattered into a million little pieces of light. Just as Joey, and Rebecca dispatched their opponents.

"We did it!" Joey yelled, just as more men came out of the darkness. Rebecca backed up against her.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Rebecca said, Dethunter was a ways ahead, looking around.

"Men! Stand down!" A voice from the darkness said. Then a teen stepped out, and smiled at Joey. "Long time no see!" Devon said jovially, Joey blinked.

"Devon! What are you doing here?" Joey asked, Devon tilted his head.

"I'm on contract. The Laughing Coffin hired us as extra muscle. What are you doing here?" Devon asked.

"I'm here helping out my friend." Joey said.

"Hm. Intersesting. I did not know he was talking about your group... If I had know, I would have said no... Don't want to kill friends, or old girlfriends. Men, lets leave." Devon said.

"Just like that?" Dethunter asked, Devon turned to him with a smirk.

"You wanted to fight?" Devon asked him, Dethunter shook his head. "Then yeah. Just like that. Later Joey, and message me sometime, it's been a while since we talked." Devon said, smiling. Before leaving. His men followed behind him, Dethunter sheathed his Scythe and walked up to Joey, and Rebecca.

"You used to date that creep?" Dethunter asked, Joey scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah. Long story. He's actually really cool. You know, despite the whole Leader of the Desolate Brotherhood thing." Joey told him.

"Seems like a giant douche to me." Dethunter said, Joey smiled sweetly at him.

"Says the Turd Sandwich." Joey said, Dethunter shook his head.

"So... Yeah, we took care of that. Thanks guys, it means a lot to me that you would help out." Dethunter said.

"I'm happy to help out my friends." Rebecca said. The three left the city, Joey leading the way, Dethunter stared at her.

I remember the first time I saw her. She was beautiful, and the tits oh, my god. They are amazing. She is beautiful, and sexy, and perfect. I remember how bad I wanted to Fuck her.

"Okay! Love you too!" Dethunter hears a feminine voice yell from around a corner, the next moment Joey runs into him, and falls down, he pulls her up. "Hey! Let me hide behind you okay, thanks!" Joey said, before hiding behind him. The next second Ryder shows up, looking pissed off.

"Dethunter. You see a short girl? Bug tits, really annoying?" Ryder asked him.

"Um... No, not at all. Must have teleported." Dethunter said, Ryder nods, then stops, and shoves him to the side, to reveal Joey, looking scared.

"You fucking liar! Come here you little bitch!" Ryder yelled, grabbing Joey by her hair, Dethunter was shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did she do Ryder? And who is she?" Dethunter asked.

"This fucking bitch is Joey. She did a quest with me and Kitass, then ran away with the quest reward! And I'm gonna get it back." Ryder said, Dethunter nodded.

"Surely you can go easy on her, she looks harmless." Dethunter said.

"Looks is the right word! Trust me, she has the darkest past out of all of us. Ties to multiple criminal guilds... An-" Ryder is interrupted.

"This girl? This young innocent, beautiful girl?" Dethunter asked.

"Keep your eyes to yourself dude. You're sweet, but I'm not interested." Joey said.

"Pay up little bitch." Ryder said, glaring at Joey, who sighed.

"How much?" Joey asked, opening her inventory, she had over two million col. Dethunter, and Ryder both blinked.

"How do you have that much col?" Dethunter asked, Joey smiled.

"I know the right people." Joey said. Then found the quest reward and traded it to Ryder, who accepted it.

"Now what? You gonna skip town?" Dethunter asked, Joey shrugged.

"Well, my last relationship didn't end well, and I'm not sure if I'm safe... Hey! Could I be friends with you? My skills could be very useful!" Joey said, Ryder thought it over.

"Sure. You can friend us. Just don't steal anything." Ryder said, Joey shrugged.

"I promise nothing." Joey said simply. Ryder sighed.

"I suppose thats the best I'll get..." Ryder said, Joey smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anything for you beautiful." Joey said, with a playful smirk.

"I'm not gay. I have a husband." Ryder told her, Joey shrugged.

"Still beautiful. I'm not gay either by the way." Joey said, and Dethnter smiled. She looked at him. "I'm also not interested in you. So don't lust over me." Joey said, her voice turning from playful to angry in a split second. Dethunter visibly recoiled, and Joey burst out laughing. "You should see your face! Its so fu-" Joey said, pointing and laughing before she tripped, and fell over.

That clumsy, irresponsible girl. I had already fallen for her. She was my type completely. She loved her friends, but was irresponsible beyond belief. I loved her, I loved everything about her.

"Stop staring at my fucking ass." Joey snapped, turning her head to Dethunter, who blinked.

"Wait, what?" Dethunter asked, he was so lost in his memories, that he was just going through the motions, not even paying attention.

"Dude, you've totally been starting at my ass since we left Los Salanas. While I am flattered, it's distracting." Joey said, in a sweet voice.

"Sorry. Just thinking." Dethunter said, Joey glared at him again.

"Staring at my ass, and thinking. How convenient." Joey said, with a small smirk, Dethunter laughed.

"Funny." He noticed a branch coming up, but decided not to tell Joey, moments later the back of her head smacked into it, and she fell down, causing Dethunter, and Rebecca to laugh at her.

"Assholes! You saw that coming!" Joey complained, rubbing her head, before remembering that you couldn't feel pain. She got up, and dusted herself off. Then she decided to sprint away, Dethunter, and Rebecca shrugged.

"Wanna teleport?" Rebecca asked, pulling out a crystal. Dethunter nodded, and grabbed her arm, she teleported both of them to Kitass, and Ryder's house. To see Joey standing there. Glaring at the two of them.

"You two were going to abandon me!" Jeoy accused, Dethunter, and Rebecca were stunned.

"How did you get here so fast?" Rebecca asked, Joey smiled.

"I'm the second fastest in the group. I actually had my teleport crystal ready that entire walk." Joey told them.

"Joey! What did I fucking say!" Ryder yelled, running up to the girl, who shrieked. Ryder was the only one faster then her, Ryder's speed skill was nearly maxed out, she had five points left. Joey was about twenty below her. Joey ran, and used a teleport crystal, just as Ryder reached her. Ryder sighed.

"You take care of that thing?" Kitass asked, walking up to the group in front of his house.

"Yeah. Turns out that Joey saved us by dating the leader of the Desolate Brotherhood." Rebecca said, Kitass, and Ryder exchanged a look.

"Devon. She dated him?" Kitass asked, Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah. She did." Rebecca said, Kitass nodded.

"Well, okay then. Who wants food?" Ryder asked, Rebecca, Dethunter, and Kitass raised their hands. "Great come on. I'll fix us something." Ryder said, before walking into the house. The others followed her.

I also remember the first time I met Kitass, and Ryder. It was during the boss raid for the sixty ninth floor. Ha, sixty nine. Such a funny number. Anyway, I thought Ryder was the strongest person ever. Except for Kirito.

"Are we clear on the plan?" Asuna asked, everyone made sounds of agreement. Dethunter was standing next to a girl with long white hair, with an angry look on her face. He wondered why she was so mad.

"Hey, why are you so angry?" Dethunter asked once they were all walking away. Ryder glared at him.

"Because my stupid husband isn't here. He's up there, flirting with that Slut." Ryder said, Dethunter blinked.

"Who?" Dethunter asked, Ryder pointed ahead to Kitass, talking with Asuna up near the front. "Asuna? Lightning Flash? Second in command of the Kinghts of the Blood Oath? He's flirting with her?" Dethunter asked, Ryder nodded.

"Yup. So, I have an idea. Could you challenge him to a duel? To show her that he is not strong?" Ryder asked, Dethunter shrugged.

"How are his stats?" Dethunter asked.

"Lower than mine. But he's also a Beater. And while you do that I'm gonna challenge Asuna." Ryder said.

"A Beater eh? Well, I am too." Dethunter said, Ryder snorted.

"You? No way. Spending time around Kitass, I know a Beater when I see one." Ryder said, Dethunter stopped.

"Wait... Kitass? The Beater who is in a party with... So, you're Ryder! And you want me to fight him?" Dethunter asked, Ryder nodded.

"Yeah. Are we really famous?" Ryder asked, Dethunter nodded.

"Well, there are more stories about Kirito, or The Black Swordsman. And Asuna, or Lightning Flash. But you two are known." Dethunter said.

"And who are you? Oh! I see, Scythe wielder! Front lines, claims he's a Beater. I know you. Death Incarnate?" Ryder asked, Dethunter nodded.

"Well, yeah. But Its spelled like Deth Incarnate. Because of my name, Dethunter." Dethunter said, Ryder nodded. Most of the group dispersed, Kitass, and Asuna was still talking, Asuna laughed at something he said. That's when Ryder made her move.

"Alright Bitch! Lets go! Right here! You and me!" Ryder yelled, Asuna blinked, and glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Asuna demanded.

"Trying to steal my husband! Lets go!" Ryder yelled, and Challenged Asuna to a duel, Kitass was stunned.

"Hey! Kitass, how about me and you? Duel here?" Dethunter asked, Kitass smiled.

"Sure." Kitass said, then looked to Asuna, and Ryder. "But after we watch this okay." Kitass said, with a smile, Ryder glared at him as he walked past her, and stood by Dethunter. Asuna accepted the duel. By this time several players had surrounded Asuna, and Ryder. Kirito was there, along with Ridex, and Klein.

"You wanna duel? Fine." Asuna said, as she readied her Rapier, Ryder readied her sword. She used a one handed long sword, with no shield. They dashed at each other. But Ryder was faster, the duel was over before anyone knew it. Ryder stood victorious. Everyone was stunned.

"Wow..." Dethunter said, Kitass smiled proudly.

"That's my wife. Brutal, and fast. Great job honey!" Kitass yelled, running up to her, she put her sword to his throat.

"What we're you two taking about?" Ryder demanded, Kitass laughed realizing that she was jealous. Then went to pull Asuna up.

"You okay?" He asked her, Asuna nodded.

"I'm fine. Now, what is this about?" Asuna asked.

"You two were flirting!" Ryder yelled, Asuna, and Kitass looked at each other, and laughed.

"Us? No way! I was telling Asuna about you actually. Planning our anniversary, she was helping me pick out a gift." Kitass said, Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. I was telling him how romantic it is that you two found each other. And I laughed at your first kiss." Asuna said, Ryder blinked.

"Oh... So... You weren't cheating on me?" Ryder asked, Kitass laughed, and walked up to his wife.

"Of course not. I love you." Kitass said, before leaning in to kiss her, she stopped him.

"No kissing in public." Ryder said, and the next moment, everyone seemed to snap out of their stupor, and rushed Ryder, and Kitass. Screaming things about how someone had beat Lightning Flash in a duel.

"That's what you get Ryder." Kitass said, before he himself was rushed by fans, asking if they really were the duo on the front lines who were in love.

"At least it's not us..." Kirito muttered, standing next to Asuna, who nodded.

"That's true. I'm fine by the way." Asuna said, glaring at him, he stammered.

"Hey, I was concerned, but I didn't want to make you seem like a helpless girl." Kirito told her, Asuna sighed.

"Always the gentleman." Asuna said.

I never did have my duel with Kitass, never had a chance too. We raided the boss the next day, and cleared the floor. Those two's fame boosted considerably, but still weren't on the same level of Kirito, and Asuna.

"You okay Dethunter?" Rebecca asked him, he looked at her, confused. Kitass, and Ryder were staring at him. He blinked several times.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Dethunter said, Ryder shrugged and continued to cook, Kitass just watched her.

"That's the second time you've spaced off today." Rebecca said concern lacing her voice, Dethunter nodded.

"I'm fine Rebecca." He said, Rebecca nodded, but still gave him a skeptical look. Ryder walked in with a plate of food, Kitass walked in empty handed, and sat in his usual table spot, Ryder put the plate in front of him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks babe." Kitass said, Ryder smiled at him.

"Anything for you love." Ryder told him, Dethunter glared at the two.

"Could you two not act all lovey dovey?" Dethunter asked, Ryder snapped out of her happiness, and quickly flipped into anger mode, and glared at Dethunter.

"Its my mother fucking house! I will act however I fucking please with my mother fucking husband!" Ryder yelled, Kitass covered up his laugh by putting his hand in front of his mouth, Rebecca looked between Ryder, and Dethunter.

"Okay! Jesus titty fucking Christ I'm sorry!" Dethunter yelled, Ryder glared at him.

"God Damnit. Now I'm fucking pissed!" Ryder said, before walking away Kitass sighed, and looked at Dethunter, as if to say 'why?'. Then Kitass got up, and followed her. Rebecca frowned at Dethunter.

"Why'd you do that?" Rebecca asked him, he shrugged.

"It kinda makes me mad. Because I ain't got no women. I don't like seeing couples all lovey dovey." Dethunter said.

"Oh. Well, if you had a girl you wouldn't feel that way? I'm not interested, but just wondering." Rebecca said, Dethunter nodded.

"Yeah. I really want Joey. Could you help me with that?" Dethunter asked her, Rebecca considered it.

"I guess I could help. But... Only if you help me. I really want to impress my Guild leader. Because, I haven't really been apart of anything like this. I mean, Kitass and Ryder helped me score this position, and I feel bad, because I didnt earn my place. So, I need help." Rebecca explained.

"Favor for a favor. Okay, what is it?" Dethunter asked, Rebecca shrugged.

"Its nothing yet. Just rumors. But if I message you, will you help?" Rebecca asked, Dethunter nodded.

"Sure. I am kinda in your debt, for helping me. So yeah." Dethunter said.

And just like that a peace between us had been made. I really was in her debt. I had never cared for her before today, but now I see that she really does care about her friends. I'm happy to be counted among them. One question still rings in my mind though... How did Joey, a sweet, and innocent girl become involved in criminal guilds. When Ryder brought it up she did say multiple criminal guilds, but why? And how?

**So, I think you guys can guess who the next chapter will focus around. I wonder. Who is our favorite irresponsible, klutz girl? Joey. Anyway, there you go chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review telling me your thoughts, or suggestions for the story.**


End file.
